The present invention relates to illuminated license plate frames of the type including first and second frame members, usually fabricated out of plastic and having a hollow space between the frame members within which electric lights are provided. Conventionally such known license plate frames include a rear frame member, which receives the license plate, and which is made of opaque material, and an outwardly facing frame member which is made of translucent materials with lights provided between the frame members. The illuminated lights can be seen through the translucent outwardly facing frame member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved illuminated license plate frame which provides enhanced decorative effect during both daylight and night hours.